blood_for_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Phoenix Delia Constantin: @itsmejazzy * Cis bisexual female * 17 years old * English-Egyptian; mixed race * Currently lives within the United States of America due to traveling parents * Blood relative of Abraham Van Helsing (perhaps most well-known vampire slayer of all time) * Blood type is AB-negative, rarest in the United States * Hair dyed to resemble fire—purple at roots, goes through red and orange in an ombré style to yellow tips, usually braided tight on one side to let the other flow freely * Has a nose ring, striking dark green eyes usually enhanced by coloured eyeshadow, heavily pierced ears, grungy look about her * Confident, stubborn, is occasionally bossy but knows what she’s doing and looks out for the little guys and has a good heart * Has been aware of her place as a descendent for many years, her parents having given her training prior to her schooling. Kristian Nikolai Dragomir: @prstncharlie * Cis hetero male * 17 years old * Romanian-American * Resides in a small town near the Canadian border, but longs for the big city and for a sense of freedom and independence * Blood relative of Nikolai Dragomir (a lesser known slayer among humans and only slightly more known to the board) * Blood type is B-positive, reasonably rare amongst the sea of A- and O-positives * Light brown hair that matches his eyes is buzzed short to one side, the other flipping over it in a faux-hawk style that suits his mischievous, playful nature * Very fit and tall, reaches around 6 feet when he’s not slouching at his desk longing for adventure and company, has strong cheekbones and a mole just beneath his left eye * Childish and humorous, Kristian makes a lot of jokes, both good and bad and always does his best to cheer everyone up, regardless of his own emotions * Only recently was made aware of his slayer heritage, having believed he was completely normal for the majority of his life. Jael Clementia Vulpe: @ginnypotter12 * Non-cis pansexual non-binary * 17 years old * Finnish-French * Lives in northern France with their wealthy English-speaking family in an exquisite countryside villa * Blood relative of Aurélie Saint Claire (a respected family within VSB) * Blood type is O-positive, most common type worldwide * Honey blonde hair cut short to the ears, falling over milky skin and in a middle parting with a few strands over the eyes, has a choppy fringe they usually comb back or occasionally style with barrettes * Reasonably tall, androdygenous features with very blue eyes and the lightest of freckles sprinkled across face, cheeks prone to blushing and are often pink * Accepting of all, kind through outspoken nature and positive, extroverted attitude, loves a good party and adventure * Has a good, decent understanding of the future awaiting them. Dominik Rumen Zlatan: @prstncharlie * Cis bisexual male * 17 years old * Russian-English * Moves around often, but currently lives in the surrounding suburbs of London * Blood relative of Maud Ruthvenn (parents are higher level officials within board, their family working its way up over generations) * Blood type is A-negative, somewhat rare but by no means scarce * Ice blond hair trimmed in a buzzcut to reveal pierced ears and homemade stick-and-poke tattoos behind ear lobes, wears locks on chains around neck and a silver nose ring by way of jewellery * Dark brown eyes with lighter rings, physical rings stacked across fingers, popped collared shirts and rolled-up sleeves with dark turtlenecks underneath * Quiet and withdrawn until with close friends, he can be smiley and open with those he trusts, maintains an edgy, sk8er boi appearance * A little unprepared for training at the Academy, but he gets the general idea. Natalya Kato Levente: @thecoven4ever * Cis hetero female * 17 years old * Creole-Canadian * Lives in a french-speaking part of the United States of America, though English is her first language * Blood relative of Didier Rosseau (obscure aristocratic slayer, majority of his history remains unknown to the VSB) * Blood type is O-negative, accounting for 6.6% of the American population * Long curly locks reach down to her shoulder blades, dark and frizzy which she often styles half up, half down or in tight braids close to the scalp worn with rings and coloured beads through them * Near-black eyes, reasonably petite but agile, mole towards the upper left of lips that are often pulled in a pout, is fairly serious and can be jealous but means well and tries to relate with others on different levels * Struggles with the historical side of her heritage, but has good practical skills. Darius Luca Valerian: @shawnmendesfan * Trans hetero male * 17 years old * South African-Italian * Lives in the western cape of South Africa but has previously resided all over Europe, speaking Afrikaans, Italian, Dutch, German and French * Blood relative of Valentine Édouard (well regarded family throughout the ages, their members having made significant contributions) * His blood type is A-positive, universally the second most common blood type * Sun-tanned skin shaded by thick, dark curls, cut short on the sides and longer on top, the back sticking out and the front needing to be swept up with an attractive run of the hand * Hazel eyes verging on an earthy green, thin, oval framed glasses and the tiniest of sleepers in ears, an easy smile and caring nature * Studied up on history of vampire slayers and their enemies, resulting in being well aware of the risks. Rhydian Morvin Fey: @evilerruler845 * Cis hetero male * 17 years old * English-German * Lives in eastern America in a thriving metropolis, spends majority of time living alone in an apartment * Blood type is AB-negative, one of the rarest types possible * Blood relative of Eoin Orsova (remains largely unknown to the VSB) * Wavy dark brown hair in curtains, running from a middle parting to the tips of his studded ears and upper neck, usually wears red and dark-ish colours with chains and clasps * Fair, peachy skin with dimples and smile lines, pitch black eyes that can easily switch from those of a predator to dreamy, tall and muscular, though plays it down and hides behind his wit and charm * Has an excellent, in-depth understanding of vampire slaying and the confidence to carry it through. Anahi Damiane Maier: @evilxaudrey * Trans asexual female * 17 years old * Kenyan-Namibian * Resides in Namibia with adoptive German parents, speaks English, German and the native Oshiwambo to a very high standard * Blood relative of Celosia Thordis (considered a middle-class family among other vampire slayer descendants) * Blood type is O-positive, the most common blood type across the globe * Darkened skin contrasted by shadowed teal box braids reaching down to her waist, often worn in a high bun or simply left loose * Amber eyes shine with a dangerous fire, is quick to anger and coldness with those she doesn't trust, as well as those she does, very tall and lean suggesting athleticism and flexibility, isn't initially confrontational, but a force to be reckoned with when bothered * Distrustful of the Academy and has only bothered learning the basics. Cassius Lance Sibila: @elysianne * Cis pansexual male * 17 years old * Spanish-Filipino; mixed race * Has traveled the world extensively, but currently lives in the Philippines, speaking both English, Tagalog and Spanish * Blood relative of Leandro Angelus (rogue vampire slayer with only a loose connection to VSB) * Blood type is A-positive, considered the second most common blood type * Hair tied up in a small bun towards the back of his head, Cassius gives off a suave, no-nonsense appearance, any fringe slicked back to reveal his hooked nose, neatly trimmed eyebrows and wicked smile * Prussian blue eyes are lined with long lashes and dark eyeliner, chipped black nail polish and a silver septum piercing, though flirty and smooth with words, his tongue is sharp enough to cut if he so wished * More interested in the physical act of slaying, but his knowledge is broad enough. Emeri Gwenore Alucard: @spyingclimber * Cis lesbian female * 17 years old * Japanese-Italian * Lives in urban Japan, speaks English with family and has attended various international schools * Blood relative of Vespera Bianchi (family has long been high-up officials within the board) * Blood type is O-positive, recognised as the frequent blood type * Bleached blonde hair reaching to chin length, black roots coming through at the roots as it falls in loose waves unless straighetend * Has a liking for contact lenses though her eyes are a dark brown, smallish frame with a solid build and some muscle, is generally friendly and open but never forgets a wrongdoing * Disregards most figures of authority, but had made an effort to at least try and brush up on her roots. Inala Maalai Whitehurst: @shawnmendesfan * Cis ambisexual female * 17 years old * South African (Indian)-Australian; mixed race * Resides in the trendy southern suburbs of an Australian city in the eastern states, though often stays in holiday homes along the coast * Blood relative of Aleron Florescu (not a well known slayer but family is wealthy and contributes enough to the board to be highly respected) * Blood type is AB-positive, usually found among one in twenty-nine people * Tanned, bronze skin with two nose piercings—a decorative septum and a ring on her right nostril as well as many custom-pierced through her ears, strong cheekbones and nose profile with pouty lips, despite their easy smile * Her hair is pitch-black and dyed blonde at the tips, with deep, lazy, liquid amber eyes that could swallow you whole, somehow always appears very relaxed and bored in almost any situation, the sweetest glances * Mostly relies on intuition to get by, but still achieves at a very high standard and prefers the less hands-on classes. Taís Cambuquira de Moura: @elysianne * Cis hetero female * 17 years old * Brazilian-Colombian * Lives in a swanky house on the edge of the rainforest, with their two siblings, one older and one younger as well as their father * Blood relative of Lourdes Octávio (used to be a highly admired family, but has recently fallen out of favour with the board) * Blood type is A-positive, the second most common type recorded amongst hispanics, though Taís speaks Portuguese as well as Spanish * Olive skin and circular-framed glasses, has a mole to the side of her right eye and the lightest of freckles, thick brows often drawn in thought when planning and quick hazel eyes * Has a fluctuating moral compass and knows it, thinking herself better than those around her due to smarts and wealth, likes to sow mischief and discord for own amusement, talks big about herself and so-called friends * Isn’t attending Bloodwood to live up to expectations, but rather for the experience and to meet more people her age.